Rear windows for pick-up trucks, which have a slidable window sheet, are known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,542,214, 5,996,284, 5,522,191, 4,124,054, and the like. In slider window systems for pick-up trucks (e.g., see patents mentioned above), a center slidable window is typically provided between a pair of fixed windows. Each of the windows is typically made of glass.
Although a number of slider systems have been provided, it will be appreciated that further improvements and/or refinements to such slider windows are still possible.
One aspect of certain example embodiments of this invention relates to a window assembly for a vehicle including one fixed window panel including a hole defined therein for receiving a slidable window panel.
Another aspect of certain example embodiments relates to safety features provided to a window assembly. Such safety features may include teeth provided to the upper and/or lower elongated rails of the window assembly, and/or a downwardly extending flange provided to the upper rail of the window assembly.
Still another aspect of certain example embodiments relates to water management features provided to a window assembly. Such water management features may include one or more sealing bulbs provided to the window assembly, and/or a draining recess or channel provided to the lower rail of the window assembly.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a window assembly for a vehicle is provided. A slidable window panel includes at least one top pin and at least one bottom pin attached thereto. A single fixed window panel includes a hole defined therein for receiving the slidable panel. An elongated upper rail includes first and second upper rail channels defined therein for slidingly receiving the at least one top pin attached to the slidable panel, with the upper rail being connected to the fixed panel. An elongated lower rail includes first and second lower rail channels defined therein for slidingly receiving the at least one bottom pin attached to the slidable panel, with the lower rail being connected to the fixed panel. The first upper rail channel and the first lower rail channel are provided at a first depth. The second upper rail channel and the second lower rail channel are provided at a second depth. The first depth is different from the second depth. The slidable panel is substantially flush with the fixed panel when closed. The slidable panel is slightly inwardly and laterally movable when being opened via the respective rail channels provided to the upper and lower rails.
In certain other example embodiments, a method of making a window assembly for a vehicle is provided. A slidable window panel including at least one top pin and at least one bottom pin attached thereto is provided. A fixed window panel including a hole defined therein for receiving the slidable panel is provided. An elongated upper rail is connected to the fixed panel. An elongated lower rail is connected to the fixed panel. First and second upper rail channels are defined in the upper rail and first and second lower rail channels are defined in the lower rail for respectively slidingly receiving the at least one top pin and the at least one bottom pin attached to the slidable panel. The first upper rail channel and the first lower rail channel are provided at a first depth, the second upper rail channel and the second lower rail channel are provided at a second depth, and the first depth is different from the second depth. The slidable panel is substantially flush with the fixed panel when closed. The slidable panel is slightly inwardly and laterally movable when being opened via the respective rail channels provided to the upper and lower rails.
In certain other example embodiments, a vehicle comprising a window assembly is provided. The window assembly includes a slidable window panel including at least one top pin and at least one bottom pin attached thereto; a single fixed window panel including a hole being defined therein for receiving the slidable panel; an elongated upper rail including first and second upper rail channels defined therein for slidingly receiving the at least one top pin attached to the slidable panel, the upper rail being connected to the fixed panel; and an elongated lower rail including first and second lower rail channels defined therein for slidingly receiving the at least one bottom pin attached to the slidable panel, the lower rail being connected to the fixed panel. The first upper rail channel and the first lower rail channel are provided at a first depth, the second upper rail channel and the second lower rail channel are provided at a second depth, and the first depth is different from the second depth. The slidable panel is substantially flush with the fixed panel when closed. The slidable panel is slightly inwardly and laterally movable when being opened via the respective rail channels provided to the upper and lower rails.